Kenneth Kennethson
Kenneth Kennethson was Dan's character in The Sims games. He was an evil genius, who, since his first appearance in Nerd³ Plays...The Sims 3, has become a popular mascot for The Nerd³ Channel. Early Life Kenneth Kennethson was the son of a fat (mentally unstable) single woman, who planned to dress Kenneth and his siblings up as "pets" and make them her slaves. However, she died after choking to death on a pork pie before this plan could take place. Kenneth and his siblings were relocated to various orphanages, where they remained until they were old enough to move out. Life in Sunset Valley Around 20 years later, Kenneth moved to the town of Sunset Valley, where he joined the scientist career in the hope of becoming a "Creature-Robot Cross Breeder" some day. He illegally built a small bungalow on the beach, and purchased his long-time companion (and tormentor) - a possesed teddy bear named Batman. On Kenneth's first day in Sunset Valley, his house is broken into by a burglar, who is caught by the police. This started Kenneth's hatred of the citizens of the town. ''' (The following events take place during Nerd³'s Month of...The Sims 3)''' The next day, after work, Kenneth entered an eating competition (which he came last in). Whilst Kenneth was competing, the policeman Hank Goddard parked his car inside Kenneth's. Enraged, Kenneth decided to track down the culprit, settling on the millionaire businessman Nick Alto. After slapping and shouting at the confused Nick, who then beat Kenneth up, Kenneth declared him a nemesis and went home. The next day, Kenneth planned to steal candy from a baby - Sam Sekemoto. To Kenneth's horror, Sam dissolved before his very eyes. Kenneth was devastated the he was unable to steal candy from Sam before he was dissolved, and so declared Sam's grandmother a nemesis, before going home. The next day, Kenneth stood in the middle of the road so he can be hit by a car for insurance fraud. Over the next few days, Kenneth began plotting a way to kill all the people in the town, after a teenager repeatedly decided to do his homework on Kenneth's property. He then noticed the young heir to The Goth family's fortune, Mortimer Goth, playing in his garden. Kenneth then built a glass box around Mortimer, kidnapping and adopting him as his son and heir. Escaping Sunset Valley One year after moving to Sunset Valley, Kenneth decided it was time to get his revenge on the many enemies he had made. He invited them all over, but locked them all in a room. He then lit the room on fire, and laughed as the room began to burn down. However, one of the invited sims, for some reason, had brought a fire extinguisher with them, and was able to save the day. Kenneth then converted the room into a pool, and began drowning his guests. He managed to drown 3 people, but then, whilst he was on the toilet, the police arrived. In a panic, Kenneth smashed down the wall of his bathroom and made a run for it. He climbed a hill, and found the road. He then began the long, hard walk to Mexico, where he planned to start a new life. Nerd Haul A few years after leaving Sunset Valley, Kenneth moved from Mexico to Europe, where he became employed in the trucking company "Nerd Haul". Kenneth was stationed in Aberdeen. However, after the company's CEO never returned from a road trip to Bratislava, Kenneth became the new CEO. However, Kenneth ran the company out of business in a few weeks, and lost everything. He used the last of his money to travel back to Mexico. The Old CEO of Nerd Haul apparently was never heard from again but it could be said its ghost remains of driving nonstop from Scotland to Western Slovakia can be seen and heard every year. Nerd³ Challenges - 3 Day Baby! 25 years after Kenneth left Sunset Valley, he decided to return to the town. He discovered, however, that since he had been gone, a lot had changed there. After the Alto family were run out of town, never to be seen again, Sunset Valley was rebuilt into PleasantView. Kenneth moved into a house there, and started work as a medical technician. Kenneth then met the beatiful Bella Goth (who was the sister of Kenneth's old enemy, Michael Bachelor). After a few days of flirting, Kenneth proposed to her, and they got married. 3 days later, Kenneth and Bella had their baby - a daughter named Kml,sxcdzkldxcsk,ldcxs,fcd Kennethson, or Baby Kml for short. It was around this time that Kenneth discovered the Bella was still married to her first husband - Mortimer Goth, and the couple already had 2 children. Kenneth then quickly packed his bags, and went back to Mexico. Later Life Some time later, Kenneth used his science skills to cryogenically freeze himself for several hundred years. When he awoke, man had perfected space travel. Kenneth then stole a small spaceship, and traveled across the galaxy, where he discovered a small, uninhabited planet. Kenneth named the planet "Kennethson", and landed on it. Whilst on the planet, Kenneth went swimming in the sea, where he cut himself. He blood washed around through the water, and reacted with some chemicals and elements (which had just arrived on the planet via and asteroid) to form a tiny micro-organism - the first life on the planet. Legacy It is unknown what happened to Kenneth after this, but over the next 665 million years, the micro-organism that formed from his blood would evolve and eventually become the sentient life forms known as The Tzaboohaboo. 20,000 years after that, The Tzaboohaboo formed tribes, and eventually cities. They then perfected space travel, and went on the enslave and conquer the entire universe. Category:Sims Characters Category:Villains Category:Nerd³ Completes Category:Nerd³ Challenges Category:Murderers Category:Nerd³ Plays Category:Kennethson Family Category:Kenneth Kennethson